Tried and True
by kneekole
Summary: Apparently freckles are kisses from your guardian angels. Destiel first kiss!


**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Tried and True. <strong>

* * *

><p>Their bodies fit together like a makeshift puzzle. An arm draped awkwardly here, a neck craned too far one way; it was as if Dean and Castiel were simply meant to fit together - sort of.<p>

It was too early in the morning, and Dean was still groggy from when he had awoken to a certain angel snuggling into his bed, hair dishevelled and clothes astray from a hard nights work as an angel of the lord no doubt.

"Why are you here?" Dean breathed lazily, breath ghosting across Castile's collarbone through the sloppily undone trench coat. His eyes were closed against the bright morning sun that peeped out from through the blinds and fanned out across the bed in stripes of light.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Cas asked quietly, tilting his head in his trademark confused angel pout.

Dean took a second to appreciate this face, with its creased and tired eyes and chapped lips. The hunter swore he had never seen anything he'd rather wake up in the morning and see, albeit he wouldn't be caught dead ever admitting it. "It's just you usually only drop by if you have news, or if all hells about to break loose or some shit" He yawned cheekily, absentmindedly drawing shapes against Castiels' chest, without really realizing it. "Not that I'm complaining" He shot in as an afterthought, not sure what would offend the angel or not.

Cas hummed contently at Dean's touch, and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I've found myself longing for you as of late." He said honestly, shrugging his shoulders haphazardly but the tone he used made the hunters heart sputter and miss a beat or two.

"_Oh_" Dean grumbled, willing the blush on his cheeks to subside. Sure, he liked Cas and all that jazz - but did the angel really have to be so blunt, and use such big words, and look at him with so much unadulterated and unwavering love? It made Dean squirm in his own skin, frightened and vulnerable in whatever sort of relationship they were pretending to have. "I've missed you too, buddy" He smirked, stretching his arms and legs beside Cas on top of the mess of blankets on what passed for a bed these days in the seedy motel.

The Angel half smiled at the hunter's response, gently untangling himself from Deans prying limbs and away from the bed. Dean instantly frowned at the loss of warmth, and vigorously tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes that was making everything so disorienting. What time was it anyways, and where in the hell was Sam, a voiced nagged at him in the back of his mind.

"I brought pancakes and coffee for you and Samuel" Cas explained then, pointing blankly at the white containers of food and steaming cups of caffeine on the dining table. It was the ultimate sign of commitment in Dean's mind, and his stomach rumbled stubbornly in agreement.

Dean glared at his naked belly, rubbing it gingerly as Cas uttered a curt chuckle. He didn't really want to eat and he was never hungry this early in the morning; his stomach was just being a whore. "Come back to bed, Cas" Dean whined, flopping himself back down in the comfort of pillows and rumpled sheets. "We'll eat when Sammy gets back, Come 'ere"

And Dean knew Cas would never say no to him; the angel could never deny him anything that was within his power of giving. So the hunter couldn't help but wink at the angel when he politely laid himself back on top of the covers and gently placed his hands in his lap like a gentleman. "Is _this _better?" Castiel asked uncertainly, just as new and inexperienced to social norms as he was to being romantically inclined to a person.

"Not quite" Dean teased, sitting up in his boxers and giving Castiel his best shit eating grin; but in reality he was reeling inside. He leaned in cautiously, keeping one eye open to see if the angel was going to punch him out if he got any closer then he was supposed to. When Cas didn't flinch or tense within a few inches Dean cupped the angels face in between his large calloused hands, heart swelling when the angels' bright blue eyes widened and his breath audibly hitched.

He held Cas's face for longer then maybe he should have, but he was too caught up in the fact that he didn't have a _fucking_ clue as to what he was doing. Or _what, _quite frankly, he wanted to do either. All the hunter really did know was that he liked Cas to a point where it scared him and kept him up at nights, and he didn't want to mess things up. "Is this alright?" He whispered, as if the moment itself was a fragile thing.

"Of course" Cas breathed through parted lips, his eyes instinctively falling half shut so that his blue, blue eyes shown from under long lashes. "But what is it you're doing exactly?"

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, clearing his throat to prevent his voice from cracking. He eyed the pink lips of Castiels', as he experimentally rubbed the stiff stubble across Cas's chin and throat.

Without a hesitation Castiels' immediate answer was an eager, "_Yes_"

Dean took this as the right incentive to continue on with his quest for love. The Winchester knew that Castiel and he had something undeniable between them, but they had never addressed such, dare he say _feelings_ before, and he'd be dammed if they did anything more physical then look and pan over each other. "Are you absolutely sure?" Dean asked again stupidly, embarrassed about how he was taking things so slow for something as simple as a kiss. He had meet, fucked and ditched women faster than he could muster up the courage to kiss his angel. Not to mention he felt like a sappy, douche bag romancing Cas like this.

"You have permission to kiss me _already_, Dean Winchester" Castiel laughed, like actually laughed, resting his arms behind the hunters' neck. And if the sound and gesture weren't the most awe-defining moment of his life Dean would have gladly taken the colt to the brain just to avoid chick flick moments like this from ever happening again.

"Yeah, okay" Dean grumbled, thinking somewhere to himself that he could really use a beer right about now.

Deciding that he was the infamous Dean Winchester, the very Dean Winchester who didn't give a fuck about anything - he squeezed his eyes shut and closed the space in-between them. The kiss was short and sweet, but it took Castiel by surprise none the less and he instantly responded by moving his own lips in time against Dean. The angel was trying his best to figure out the whole kissing business, and if he was being honest with himself, he might have been a tad _too_ excited. The kiss was more than a little awkward at first, but soon Dean relaxed, easing Castiel further with his tongue through a sigh. The angel was a surprisingly fast learner, and he leaned further into the kiss, deepening it as he ran his hands through Dean's short hair.

"Mmm..s'nice" Castiel mumbled against Dean's lips, washing the hunters face with a warm sweet breath.

Only then did Dean realize the intimacy of kissing Castiel. He froze up in the embrace, his breath getting caught in his throat from where the angel was staring at him with such passion. "Shit" He exclaimed, laughing furiously at the universal confused head tilt Cas displayed. "Just, _shit_.." He snorted, shaking his head and extending his face forward once again to capture the lips before him. Cas eagerly kissed him back, his own tongue sweeping against the hunters bottom lip.

If it wasn't for the human need to breathe, Dean could and probably would have kissed Castiel every second of every hour that day. But as his lungs ached, and his head began to spin, he remembered the need for oxygen and he reluctantly broke the kiss. The angels face was flushed and he was panting softly, as Dean wiped away the stubborn string of spit that still connected their lips. Cas rested his forehead against Deans, their noses bumping and their rushed breathes mingling in the little space between them.

"Castiel" Dean began, feeling high and dizzy and totally smitten all at the same time. He felt obligated to say something corny or sentimental, or at least get down to business as to where the two of them stood now. For all Dean knew, Cas could go ahead and assume they were now married or something equally comical.

"_Dean_.." The angel croaked voice trembling slightly, as if an impending confession was on the tip on his tongue. "Sam is home" Cas deadpanned, nodding his head to the motel door which shook as if someone was trying to open it from the other side without much luck.

The hunter looked at the angel desperately; words still left unsaid hanging in the air. Any second now the door would burst open, and the moment would be gone. But Castiel only smiled sadly, "Thank you" he exhaled, shyly giving Dean a loving peck on the lips before retreating off the bed and towards the dining room table.

"Did I.. do that right?" Cas asked in his usual monotone voice, head tilted as always eyes bright and questioning.

Dean's face cracked open, in a skin splitting grin, and he felt a roaring laugh bubble up inside him spilling out in carefree guffaws, "It was perfect," He chuckled just as Sam slipped in through the front door open a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Seriously Cas, _perfect_."

Sam threw his bag on his bed, acknowledging Castiel with a curt nod and wave. "It's good to see you again" He sniffed the air appreciatively, "Are those _pancakes_ you brought?"

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, bitch?" Dean demanded, sauntering over to the dining table where Sam and Cas were already situated and about to dig into breakfast.

The younger of the two brothers glared intently at his plate of fluffy gold pancakes. "I went to check out the local fortune teller, and I _knew_ you would think it was stupid so I went without you jerk" Sam admitted, biting into his food angrily.

"And what did she tell you Sammy, a bunch of bullshit?" Dean teased playfully, sitting down next to Castiel close enough that their knees knocked under the table.

Sam rolled his eyes, and made the classic bitch face number seventeen. "It only cost me five bucks, but she only told me one thing, which was pretty odd.." He took a long enjoyable sip from his coffee, drawing the suspense out longer. "Something about how freckles are kisses from your guardian angel, or some crap like that."

Suddenly Sam laughed, throwing his head back before shooting Castiel an amused look. "As if _either_ of us has been kissing angels, _right_ Dean?"

The poor naive Winchester continued to chuckle, even when Dean looked over at Cas and smiled knowingly.

"My angel must _really_ fucking like me then." Dean joked, pointing to the mess of freckles spotted across his nose.

And in the way Castiel looked at him then, Dean knew this assumption was true.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>


End file.
